Tanya Forever
by ilovevampires479
Summary: Tanya has a good life, however all her friends have mates, someone to share their lives with. All she longs for is a person who loves and cares for her, someone to stay with Tanya forever. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

"This wedding is going to be absolutely amazing!" my friend Alice says, "Tanya, you'll make a beautiful bridesmaid!" I'm excited; my sister Kate is getting married tomorrow, marrying Garrett! I'm so happy for her. I'm also nervous for her; lots of things could go wrong.

"Yeah, thanks," I reply, "so, what am I wearing?" Alice smiles, she loves clothes.

"Well, Kate's wearing a long white dress, with pink gems," she begins, "so you are wearing a pink dress with white gems. You and Carmen will look lovely together, your curly, blond hair, contrasting her straight, dark hair." She takes two pink dresses out of the closet.

"Wow!" Carmen walks in, "they're beautiful, we are going to look amazing!" Alice smiles at the praise given.

"So," I say, "what are you and everyone else wearing?" I look at the closet; there must be thousands of dresses in there! I think to myself.

Bella, Renesmee and Rosalie walk in, followed by Esme, Alice squeals, "Now, as everyone is here, apart from Kate and the guys, we can all try on dresses!"

"Oh come on Alice," says Bella, "do we have to have a fashion show?!" Bella isn't a massive fan of clothes, I can't say I adore clothes but I still make an effort!

"Of course Bella," Alice says, startled, "fashion is amazing!" She shoves dresses at us, "put they on, quickly!" Bella groans; of course!

"You all look beautiful!" yells Alice, "I can't wait!" It's true, we look amazing, Alice does have a great eye for fashion. Bella and Rosalie are wearing identical blue dresses; Nessie had the cutest red dress. She's not even one year old yet she looks about seven! Esme has a deep green dress, it looks absolutely perfect on her!

"Nessie!" a voice comes from the hallway. "you look amazing!" It's the wolf, Jacob. It's true that he helped save our lives but I can't say that I love him to pieces like the Cullen's. He did help kill my dead sister, Irina's, mate, a guy called Laurent. Kate and I had tried to protest against Jake coming to our house however, when a wolf imprints he has to stay with his mate. We wanted Nessie to come and he had said that if he didn't go then Nessie wouldn't go either.

"Out!" says Alice, "shoo! Girls only!" Jake leaves, shaking his head at her. "Right, you guys, get changed, we've got a party to go to!"

It's Kate's hen do, girls only. Garrett and the guys are going hunting, well apart from Jake. I can tell he doesn't want to be here, he would rather be with his pack. He loves Nessie and that's why he's here.

I've chosen my dress, Alice has chosen the dress for the wedding, she's not choosing the dress for the hen do too. Alice agreed with the dress, of course, she would never let anyone where anything unsuitable. Well, I'm glad anyway, she can be very controlling and tough. Apart from around Jasper, she goes into soppy mode with him.

Kate and I walk into the lounge/dining room for the party. There's lights, music and some fresh animal blood, thanks to Carlisle and Edward. Nessie's dancing with her mum and Rose. I always wanted a child, now I can never get one, Bella is so lucky!

She married the boy I was attracted to, she had a child with him when she was still human (however painful it was) and became a vampire. She's pretty, however not as pretty as Kate, I don't think anyone is!

"Come on," yells Alice, "let's get dancing!" she gets to the floor and pulls Kate, Carmen and I into a dance. Esme walks in, joining our bundle of dancers.

There are only eight of us, yet the room feels packed with people. It's a good thing we're vampires or we'd be sweating buckets, which isn't the nicest thing in the world I can imagine.

"I need a drink!" I yell to Kate over the racket, I walk over to the table and guzzle down two bottles of blood. I feel loads better, I go back to the dance floor to continue dancing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Day!

"(Snore)" really, Jacob is the loudest sleeper known to man (well me)! It's three in the morning and the party's only just finished! The boys got back about ten minutes ago so no wonder Nessie's tied. She's a beautiful sleeper, so calm and quiet; I could sit here all night watching her. Jake insists staying with her! He is so loud (and smelly), I can't think straight with him snoring!

"Stop it," Jake mumbles as Bella pokes him, he rolls over and the snoring quieten downs.

"Only ten hours till the wedding!" Alice says, "I have shown the girls their outfits, it's the guys turn know!" Alice pulls Jasper upstairs with the others following, groaning. At least Alice is happy.

"Are there any humans coming?" asks Esme. Kate shakes her head; Nessie and Jake are the closest we've got to humans coming to the wedding so if we get hungry we can have a bite on Jacob! He is quite sweet actually, I don't think that I would bite him (however tempting).

Hours pass, the boys come back with Alice, we play games. At about ten o'clock Alice makes us all get ready. I dress up in my beautiful dress, do my hair and make-up and try my shoes on. I think I'll put them on later.

I go to see Kate; she's with Alice and the dress. It's beautiful! She looks amazing! So much prettier than Bella did on her wedding! Not to be mean to Bella of course.

"Wow," I say, "Kate, you look amazing!" She turns and smiles. "Oh, here's mums bracelet, the really old one!"

"Oh yes," she says, "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Kate puts a blue necklace on. "Well, I've got old and blue, can I borrow anything?"

"Here," Alice gives Kate an anklet, "that's mine so I would like it back."

"I bought you a pair of earrings," I say, "something new." Kate nods and smiles.

"It's going to be perfect," she says, with tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy."

Do, do, da, do. Do, do da, do. Do, do, da, do, do, da, do, do da, do. Kate walks up the aisle, me and Carmen following her. She is so beautiful; Garrett thinks that too, the way he looks at her. His warm eyes following her every move!

"We are gathered here today," the vampire vicar begins, "to witness the marriage of ..."

They both say "I do" when the question is asked. The perfect start to a lovely life.

We all go into the main room to have a party! I dance and dance to almost every song. Well, every song except the couples dance. All my friends are dancing, even Nessie! I feel alone, upset, left out. I realise that I want a special someone in my life, someone to spend forever with.

"Hi," A voice from behind me says, "you seem lonely."

"Yes," I say, annoyed, "that's because my sister and fiends are all dancing and I have no one."

"You could dance with me." I turn; a youngish vampire with orangey-yellow eyes is looking at me. He is quite cute really. "I'm George, you are..."

"Tanya," I say, "Kate's sister."

"I'm Garrett's best mate," I look at his eyes, I thought us and Carlisle clan were the only vampires with yellow eyes. "Garrett told me about eyes."

"Did you just read my mind?" I ask him.

"No," I look confused, "I can sense thoughts of the future." That's a bit like Edward's and Alice's talents put together.

"I'm boring," I say, "I don't have a talent."

"Do you want to dance then?" he says.

"Okay," I reply, "let's dance!"


	3. Chapter 3

The house is a mess; Alice screams looking at it and straight away tidies it up. Kate and Garrett are off on their honey moon to somewhere in Europe. I'm so happy for them.

"Tidy up guys!" Alice yells, "The house can't tidy itself!" If only it could. I go to the main room, there are banners, ribbons and loads more stuff. I groan at the sight of it.

After hours of scrubbing, dusting and polishing, our work is complete. If I weren't a vampire I would probably be exhausted, however, I am a vampire so I'm fine.

"Are you all packed?" I hear, "Come on, we've got to live in a few hours!" It's Edward and Bella, the Cullens are leaving soon, I feel sad knowing that they'll be gone soon.

"Get everything into the car," Alice's voice speaks up, "Peter and Charlotte are coming over in a few days, the house needs to be ready for them!"

"It's alright Alice, there's no need to worry!" Jasper cuts in, "Everything is under control!"

"Bye," Carman, Eleazer and I wave off the Cullens. It suddenly feels so strange without them here. I miss Kate! I love Carman and Eleazer but still... I wish Kate would come home.

Carman and Eleazer have gone to do some stuff together, so I feel really lonely. I decide to go hunting although I'm not thirsty, it'll make me feel better. As I trek through the forest, I feel my mind thinking of George. There's something about him that makes me feel strange inside. It's like he's part of me.

After a couple of hours hunting, I decide to call it a day. I start to run home when I see a tall, handsome silhouette. I stop and take a closer look. It's George. I know that if my heart still beat, it would be drumming so hard that even dogs ten miles away could hear it.

"Hey," George says, "what you doing?"

"Erm," I reply, "hunting."

"Yeah, same,"

"Do you want to come to mine or something? Do you have a place or do you just move around?"

"Well, I've always wanted to stay somewhere."

"You could come over to mine for a bit, if you want"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'd love to!"

"Okay, follow me."

We arrive home while Carman and Eleazer are in their room doing some stuff. I yell at them to come down.

"So," George begins, "what do you like to do in the day?"

"Well," I start, "I am a college student most of the time, me, Kate, Carman and Eleazer go. Garrett does too."

"Cool," George replies, "Well I just travel, I've been all over the world!"

"That's cool," I say, "I've never been outside America."

"You could come with me!" he says excitedly, "We could go anywhere you want!"

"That would be fun," I reply "Can I wait until Kate and Garrett get back so I can tell them?"

"Yeah, sure," he says "hey could come as well, for a bit anyway"

"Maybe," I answer, "maybe they'll just want the two of us to go?"

"Tanya," he says, "whenever I look at you my heart beats so fast!"

"Erm," I say feeling flattered, "you do know that our hearts don't actually beat anymore."

"Yeah but you know what I mean," he says, "it's true though."

"Would this sound crazy if I said that I feel exactly the same way?"

"No," he almost yells, "that's awesome!"

"I have lived for nearly one thousand years waiting for you!"

"Well, I would like to say that I have been waiting longer but I've only waited a few hundred!"

As the days go on, George and I get closer, he's different to anyone else. Even Edward, who I flirted with whenever I saw him, until Bella. George is different to him. He glows in my mind. If my heart still beat, it would be for him. No offence to Edward or anything, but George is a million times more, well, lovable for me. I love him.

I'm in my room one night, redecorating it, I do that a lot. I hear a knock on the door. It's George. He comes in.

"I want to try something," he says, "just trust me, okay?"

"Yeah, su..." he cuts me off before I can say anyone more with a kiss. Unlike all those human men my sisters and I used to kiss then eat, this kiss is pure and sweet.

"Wow!" I say breathless, "You sure are a good kisser."

"Thanks" he says and kisses me more.

"I really love you," I breathe, "I really do!"

"I love you too" he replies, "more than anything..."

The next day Kate and Garrett return. I run up and hug Kate, I have missed her loads. I hug Garrett too, so does Carman.

"Hey George," Garrett says, "what you doing here?"

"Tanya invited me to stay for a bit," he says, "we are going travelling soon."

"Yeah," I say, "but I wanted to see you guys soon before we left."

"When are you going?" Kate asks.

"A couple of days," I answer, "I'm almost packed."

"Where are you going?" Garrett asks, " 'cos I know George has been everywhere!"

"Well Tanya wants to see some nice places," George tells him, "so we're going around Europe."

"Well you guys have fun," Carman says to us.

Three days later, we are all packed and ready to go. We go to a small airport. The others leave us there. We exchange hugs and kisses and before I know it, we are on our way. I wave out the window, I can see them waving at us thanks to my amazing vampire eyesight. We are going to Portugal first and them making our way around the countries, finishing in England. I can't wait!


End file.
